callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuke (Zombies)
The Nuke is a power-up in the Zombies game mode. It kills every zombie currently in the map when a player gets it. When picked up, the screen will flash white and blind the player for about one second. In every map except the Call of Duty: World at War version of Nacht Der Untoten, the Demonic Announcer will say "Kaboom", as the zombies are killed by the Nuke. Also, each player alive at the time will be given 400 points once it has killed all the remaining zombies. This power-up is valuable, since it gives them time to do necessary things before more zombies come, usually to revive a downed teammate. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the player will not get any points for shooting or killing a zombie (in turn, the zombies cannot hurt the player) affected by the Nuke, meaning that it is advised to not take the power-up unless it's necessary, as it would waste earnable points. In Dead Ops Arcade, a Nuke gives the player who acquired it another Grenade to use when they please. When triggered, a Nuke falls from the sky and kills every zombie currently on the map. Gallery File:NukeDOA.jpg|The Nuke, as it appears in Dead Ops Arcade. Trivia *The Nuke does not instantly kill all of the zombies; the effect seems to radiate outward, as zombies closer to the power up will die first. However, any zombies affected by the nuke still alive cannot hit the player''.'' *Zombies can still drop power-ups if they die from a Nuke. *The 400 point bonus given by the nuke is not affected by the Double Points power-up in Call of Duty: World at War, but it is in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *The zombies affected by the nuke are not affected by Insta-Kill. *On the iOS version, the power-up is called "Atomical Bomb." *Unlike other power-ups, the Nuke's appearance changes on Kino der Toten. *It is possible to receive three nukes from three zombies at the same time. *It has no effect on Napalm Zombies, George A. Romero, Astronaut Zombies, or Brutus. George will laugh when a Nuke is activated. *On the iOS version, the player who gets the Nuke will be awarded 400 points, while the other players don't. *On the iOS version, the player will be awarded 400 points if the Nuke is collected on Nacht der Untoten, unlike the console versions where the player receives no points. *On the iOS version, if the player kills less than six Zombies with a Nuke, they will not be awarded the 400 points. *On the Nintendo DS version, the nuke kills every zombie immediately and finishes the round no matter how many zombies there were. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, zombies will still break down and pass through barriers when a Nuke is going off; attacking through barriers is the only way regular zombies can harm or down a player during this time, as they usually will not harm the player(s) until the Nuke is done killing zombies. *The power-up icon resembles the Fat Man nuclear bomb. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II Grief mode, the team that obtains the Nuke will get the 400 point bonus. Category:Power-Ups